


Happily Ever After One-Shots

by Fluffy_Corgo



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Crack, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, M/M, One Shot, Other, Our gay robot dads being gay, Post-War, Pre-War, Prompt Fill, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23469964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffy_Corgo/pseuds/Fluffy_Corgo
Summary: Just pure fluffiness  (^_^)Daily scenes of their life pre-war, during the war, post-war, depends on what I think fits the prompts. Check notes for each chapter's main prompt o(^▽^)o
Relationships: Optimus Prime/Ratchet
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	1. Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy XD  
> I tried my best translating these prompts (┬┬﹏┬┬)

1、 Falling asleep  
2、 Shopping  
3、 Watching scary movies at night  
4、 Morning grumpiness  
5、 Making food  
6、 Cleaning  
7、 Looking at pictures of the past  
8、 Complaining about eachother's living habits (pet peeves?   
9、 Calling from far away  
10、 Morning kiss  
11、 Choosing eachother's clothes   
12、 Talking about having a pet   
13、 One of them sick   
14、 Napping  
15、 Drying eachother's hair   
16、 Heart skipping a beat after shower (Sorry I tried ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐  
17、 Celebrating（birthday，Valentines etc.）  
18、 Bringing the other person home   
19、 Runaway  
20、 A surprise  
21、 Stargazing  
22、 Disaster（fire，earthquake etc.）  
23、 Talking about having a kid  
24、 Stuck at home bc weather  
25、 Drunk  
26、 Harmless small fights（Pillow fight，face pinching etc.）  
27、 Wearing wrong clothes   
28、 Minor injury（Sprain，cut finger etc.）  
29、 Surprise propose   
30、 Rolling on bed (～￣▽￣)～


	2. Falling alseep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faling asleep together (ish?  
> Not beta'd  
> No warnings, just probably some OOC and fluff (•̀ᴗ•́)و ̑̑  
> Post-war

1、Falling asleep

\--- To be honest, he thinks the night sky looks pretty on his way home after a long night shift. Rarely. --- 

Accompanied with a beep of the door unlocking, Ratchet stepped into his dark habsuit.  
'Must be asleep... It's late...'  
Putting down his medpack, he stepped into the berthroom, dragging his tired body along.  
"Not again..." he chuckled lightly.  
Optimus was right there on their berth, lying on his side, with the huge shuttle size thermo blanket rolled into a ball and held tightly in him arms, frame giving off slight tremors from the coldness.  
Sitting down as lightly as he can, he slowly freed the blanket from its captor. Optimus was awake the moment the blanket moved.  
"Ratchet...? You're back...."   
"Well what else? Leave you here to freeze to death?" with a lighthearted smirk, he straightened the blanket and snuggled down quickly.   
"Mmm..."   
"Just go to sleep, the Archives need you there."   
"Not like it's going to burn down..." Optimus shifted so he can hold Ratchet tightly against his chestplates.   
"Goodnight."  
"G'night..." 

Crack of the day:   
Optimus could only stare in shock as the Archives burned, his late slip in one servo. 

<(￣︶￣)>

Apr. 4, 2020  
Corgo / Yi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope I didn't fail badly ╮(﹀_﹀”)╭


End file.
